I'm Sleeping With My Clothes On
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Sasuke can't remember last night, but Naruto's gone and the house is a wreck. And the room won't stop spinning. OneShot SasuNaru. I wrote angst!


Sasuke shakes his head, rubs a hand across his face before opening his eyes. When his eyes do open, he sees that his, _their_, house is a wreck. And he doesn't have a clue as to why. There were books and magazines strewn all over the floor. Empty beer bottles litter the coffee table in front of him and a still half-full bottle is next to him on the couch. He can see what seem to be shards of glass all over the floor in the kitchen, probably a broken plate. But, why hadn't Naruto cleaned it up? And who drank all of the beer? Sasuke strains, remembers having opening a fourth beer and then everything gets hazy. Okay, so those bottles are probably his and he probably got completely plastered last night but the day he had had yesterday was a viable reason to drink. And that still didn't explain where Naruto was. Sasuke stood up, completely intent on finding the blonde. And when he was completely upright, the room began to spin and okay, sitting back down right now. Sasuke put his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes. When he takes his hands away and opens his eyes, the room has stopped spinning. So, change of priorities, aspirin and water and maybe puking and _then_ he would search for Naruto. The little idiot was probably in their bedroom anyway. The only reason Sasuke wasn't there was likely because he had passed out on the couch and Naruto was too tired to move him.

Sasuke finally stumbled into the kitchen, stepping around the shattered plate, supporting himself on the counter and throwing open the cupboard. He blindly grabbed for the bottle of aspirin. He shook two out of the medicine bottle and swallowed them dry. Water, next, then Naruto. Grabbing a glass, he flipped the faucet on and filled it. He finished the water and then made hi way to their bedroom, which was, surprisingly, empty. Alright, Naruto was probably showering or something. Yeah. Sasuke made his way down the hall, losing hope a little when he realized that hey, the shower wasn't running. He opened the door of the empty bathroom briefly before shutting it again.

Sasuke moved back toward the living room, he grabbed the phone from where it was laying in the middle of the room and dialed Naruto's cell phone. He hung up when he heard the blonde's obnoxious ring tone sound from the kitchen. Damn it, what the hell happened last night? Sasuke looked at the phone as if it might suddenly come to life and tell him in vivid detail the events of last night. It didn't. Okay, from the state of the house and the lack of blonde's, it would seem as though Naruto was pissed off. Most likely because of Sasuke, or he would have taken his cell with him, wherever he was. Okay, so they fought, but could it have really been that bad? Sasuke grabbed the phone back up from where he had set it on the coffee table. He dialed Kiba's number. It rang once, twice, thrice and Kiba picked up halfway through the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Is Naruto there?"

"Wha- who is this? Sasuke?"

"Yes, now is Naruto there or not?"

"No, and I'm not telling you where he is so don't even ask."

"Damn it Kiba, I need to know-"

Sasuke was cut off by a dial tone. The dog-boy had hung up on him? Apparently knew exactly how bad Sasuke screwed up, even though he couldn't remember it. Alright, Naruto had to be somewhere. So Sasuke was just going to have to call of Naruto's friends. Damn it, he had really hoped the blonde would be at Kiba's so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. His headache wasn't completely gone yet and it was too fucking early for this shit. Sasuke dialed another number.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"What the- Gaara, is Naruto there."

"No."

And a click sounded before that irritating dial tone was emitted from the phone again. Sasuke sighed, he couldn't tell if Gaara was lying or not, but he was going to go with not, only because he didn't really want to call him again. Gaara could be fucking scary, okay? Sakura, Naruto would go to Sakura, she was like his sister. People go to siblings when something bad happens, right? Right.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura. It's Sasuke, is-"

"Yes, but I'm not letting you talk to him."

"Fine but don't let him leave, I'm coming over."

"Whatever, but he probably won't talk to you."

"Why not? Sakura what happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember? Fuck, you're in trouble."

"Just tell me what happened."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not place to say, bye Sasuke."

Sasuke shut the phone off and walked toward the front door, grabbing his car keys from the table he had set them on when he got home last night. He walked out of the house and toward his car. He sighed, this seems like it could take a long time to sort out. Better get coffee.

Sasuke walked up the three floors to Sakura's apartment. He moved Naruto's coffee to his other hand so he could knock on the door. He knocked once and was about to knock again when the door was flung open. Sakura's hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

"You'd better have fixed this by the time I get back," she snarled before grabbing her own keys and slamming the door on her way out.

Sasuke walked further into the room, rounding the corner into the living room to see Naruto laying on the couch, surrounded by crumpled tissues and an empty carton of chocolate brownie ice cream. Sasuke cleared his throat.

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Sasuke. The blonde sat up, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked to the blonde, handing him the second coffee, "Tell me what happened last night."

"You don't remember. Well let me refresh your memory, you got drunk and we ran out of beer, you wanted to go get more, but I wouldn't let you. You were so smashed, you would have gotten in an accident. You screamed at me. You told me you could do what you wanted, I wasn't your mother and I could just leave because you didn't need me." Naruto told the raven. His eyes were red and puffy and more tears were welling up. Naruto pulled the sleeves of his sweater down further, but he wasn't quick enough. Sasuke caught sight on the bruises on Naruto's wrists. He looked back at Naruto's face. A slight hand-shaped bruise was forming on Naruto's left cheek.

"Naru, who did that?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand over the bruise. Naruto flinched away from him. "D-Did I do that? Did I hit you?"

Naruto looked away and that was all the answer he needed. He pulled the blonde into his arms, letting Naruto's head rest against Sasuke's chest. His hands rubbed at Naruto's wrists gently, soothingly.

"Y-you called m-me a whore and told me to leave. You slapped me. I threw something at you, I don't remember what it was," Naruto said through his sobs.

Sasuke sighed, fighting back his own tears, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and squeezed him tight. "I'm sorry, I'll never drink again, if that's what I'm like. If-if I hurt you. I understand if you're going to break up with me."

"Teme," that word shouldn't have brought so much warmth to Sasuke, but it did, it was a sign of endearment and normalcy," I'm not leaving you, I just, I don't know. I hate it when you get drunk. You're not you, as cliché as that sounds."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered into blonde hair. They sat like that, wrapped around each other for Kami knows how long. Then Sasuke said, "We should probably leave before Sakura gets back."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah okay, let's go home."

And that alone, made Sasuke never want to drink again, no matter how bad his day was. Naruto was worth so much more than any amount of beer could ever be. He made Sasuke so much happier than any alcohol ever could.

"Alright."

A/N: Yeah, okay. That took a while. Um, inspiration came from 'My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit. Yeah.


End file.
